


Ryan's 1st birthday.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [51]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate and Reagan help their youngest celebrate her first birthday.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ryan's 1st birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's up in her office reading the article's about who this new vigilante is. But not being able to find anything out about her. As she continues 

look through the artical Kate sits back not sure of what to say or do. Shortly after Mark had told her that him and Sophie had a run in with this new vigilante she 

started doing some research into she believes she is. But hasn't been able to find anything and that is what both Mark and Veracity walk in on as they walked into her 

office.)

Veracity: That can't be good.

(Kate looks up at them and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah sorry. It's just me and Luke have been trying to figure out who the hell this new vigilante is.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why is Batwoman jealous that the new girl is getting all of the attention?  
Kate: No.   
Mark: Should i go and find Luke to see if he'll tell us?  
Kate: I'm not. It's just i don't want a repeat of what happened in National City. With that prick Olsen.  
Mark: No we get it believe me. But your girls still love you.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Now there's the Kate the we know and love.

(Veracity looks at her fiance and laughs.)

Veracity: Kate ignore him.  
Kate: I do try my best.  
Mark: Gee thanks a lot babe.  
Veracity: I had too.  
Mark: Where the hell is Mary when i need her help.  
Veracity: She's also my sister and she'd side with both me and Kate.  
Mark: I can always go find Alice.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Ass.  
Mark: Yes you do.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: You're cute.  
Mark: Why thank you. I was starting to wonder if she would ever notice.

(She elbows him in the stomach getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. Other then the new vigilante running around Gotham.  
Kate: How's my dad handling it?  
Mark: Better then he did with Batwoman.  
Kate: He hasn't tried to kill this one?  
Mark: No. But than again. Sophie Julia and Tyler have told him to behave.  
Kate: My dad behave. Now there is such a thing as miracles.

(Veracity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Right. This weekend me and Reagan are throwing a one year birthday party for Ryan.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. Only thing is we aren't doing it at the house.  
Mark: Where's it gonna be?  
Kate: My dad's place.  
Mark: The apartment he shared with Catherine?  
Kate: Yeah. Catherine had willed it to Mary and Mary didn't have the heart to sell it so she kept it and both her and my dad have been living in it so.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm sure it hasn't been easy for him.  
Kate: It hasn't.  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't think i could still live the same place if i ever actually lost her.  
Kate: And you'd just move your son away from the home he knows.  
Mark: Of course not. I mean't before the baby. And if i lost her some other way. I don't think i could live in the same place without her.  
Kate: Oh.

(He smiles at her as he kisses Veracity's head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: Okay so if it's being held at the penthouse i can are ready tell you whose planning it.  
Mark: Mary!  
Veracity: The very same. If it's not catching up with Mia.  
Mark: She's spending time with her sisters.  
Veracity: Yeah. But she did tell me something that threw both me and Serenity yesterday.

(Both Mark and Kate look at her.)

Kate: What she say?  
Veracity: She said she could of sworn she saw Ryan.

(Kate looks at her along with Mark.)

Kate: How how is that possible?  
Veracity: I don't know. Hell i'm not even sure if she's told Luke this.  
Mark: I don't really see why she would. It's not like Luke was very nice to her.  
Veracity: He wasn't to nice to Kate either.  
Mark: True.   
Kate: Anyway. Like i said.  
Mark: We'll be there.  
Kate: Okay good.   
Veracity: I'm sorry Kate i know.

(Kate smiles at her. Then they both turn and walk out of the office as they walk out he walks over to the elevator and pushes for it to come and get them as their 

waiting Veracity can see the look on Mark's face.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her and then grabs her in getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: It's okay really.  
Veracity: Aside from you Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: There is one other person who took her death just as hard.  
Mark: Who?  
Veracity: Mary!

(He looks at her as the elevator reaches them and they both walk onto it as they walk on the doors close and he pushes for their parking garage.)

Mark: I think a lot of people took her death hard.  
Veracity: All but Luke.  
Mark: Yeah well we had just gotten Kate back.  
Veracity: No excuse.  
Mark: I know.

(Over the next couple of days leading up to Reagan and Kate's youngest first birthday party Veracity had shown up to Crow Head Quarters and had told him she had even 

just seen Ryan. After hearing that him along with Adam went looking for her after they got to the building where she was last seen as they get there they both pull 

their weapons and look around the building. As their looking they don't see anything until Mark comes up to something seeing what it is he quickly puts the suit down 

and continues on with the search when they don't see anything they turn and walk out of the building.)

Kate: Anything?  
Mark: No. Either she's out for the day or.  
Kate: Or she moved.  
Mark: Most likely.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Come with me.

(They both walk back into the building as they walk in they both stop in front of the same set of box's Mark stopped in front of. And she picks the suit up.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Mark: That's what i was just saying.  
Kate: It's not the same color as mine.  
Mark: No it's yellow. 

(Kate looks at him and then looks around the ware house.)

Kate: There's only one person i know of that has a black and yellow suit.

(Mark looks at her and knows who she's talking about?)

Mark: But Barbara hasn't put the suit on in years.  
Kate: I know that. Who the hell is wearing the suit now?  
Mark: And where are they?

(They both point in different directions. Only to look in another when they hear something fall behind them and they both walk off in the direction where they heard 

the noise as they get to them as their about to reach the area where they heard the noise was Mark gets thrown into the box's next to them getting Kate to turn and 

look at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then sees someone behind them and quickly gets up.)

Mark: Hey.

(They both rush off after them as they get outside Mark quickly pulls his weapon and looks around the area but doesn't see them anywhere he walks off towards the ally 

but doesn't see them anywhere. When he doesn't see them any where he looks around and then looks at Kate as she runs up to him.)

Kate: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He looks down and sees his side.)

Mark: Oh that's not good.

(He falls over and Kate quickly catches him.)

Kate: Hey hey.  
Mark: I need a medic.

(She gets him up and they walk off towards his truck as they get there she gets him into once in the truck she closes the door and then rushes to the driver side of 

the truck as she gets in she closes the door and quickly starts it and takes off towards her building.)

Mark: Now i'm starting feel how Julia felt when Alice went after her.  
Kate: Yeah she told me about that.  
Mark: So you know who brought your plane down?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm just glad Ryan took care of her.  
Mark: So am i.

(She laughs at him. Later over Kane tower down in the Bat cave Mary's working on Mark's side as Veracity walks into the room right behind Julia and Sophie as they get 

to him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: He's lucky.  
Mark: I can't be that lucky. 

(She laughs at him.)

Julia: What happened?  
Mark: Me and Adam walked into the warehouse to see if we couldn't find this person you guys keep saying looks like Ryan.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: I found the same suit we saw her in a couple of months back.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: But you didn't?  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Julia the last time we saw anyone in that suit.  
Julia: It was worn by Barbara Gordon.

(She nods her head at her.)

Mark: Okay. So i still wanna know whose now in the Batgirl suit.  
Kate: I have a feeling we not ever find out.  
Mark: That's funny.  
Kate: Okay. Look you knew i was Batwoman.  
Mark: I did. Who got all kinds of flirty with Kara Danvers.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Shall i mention what you said again.  
Kate: She mentioned the tattoo's.  
Mark: And then you said.  
Kate: And those are just the ones that you can see.  
Mark: And Kara saw alot more then that outside of Arkham.

(They start laughing at Kate's face as she smacks his side getting him to make a noise.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: He started it.  
Mary: And i'm gonna finish if you ruined my work.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Veracity: So whoever has the Batgirl suit now.  
Mark: We're bound to see her again. It's just a matter of knowing when.

(She nods her head at him as he gets off of the table and winces a little.)

Kate: And now that we've found her base of operation.  
Mark: She's gonna more an likely go back and get the suit and move.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You wanna stake out the building tonight.  
Kate: You up for it?  
Mark: Not really. But i'm not about to give up the chance at seeing Batgirl again.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Veracity: Just be careful will ya?  
Mark: Yes dear.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I will be careful i swear.  
Veracity: Okay. I love you.  
Mark: I love you too. And i love him too.

(He walks over to his son in Luke's arms and takes him from him and holds him. Once he has him he kisses his head then pulls away from him.)

Kate: You do realize?  
Luke: I couldn't stay up there i was lonely.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: This coming from a man who sat down here for three years before Kate came back to Gotham and hid down here.  
Luke: I wasn't hiding. I was trying to keep the lights on in case Bruce came back. To which he did not. And we got Kate instead.  
Mark: Yeah. You love your aunt Kate huh?

(He puts his face into his shoulder getting Mark to laugh at him and he kisses his head again.)

Mark: And then when she disappeared we got Ryan. Big Ryan not the little girl that Reagan gave birth to. Although.  
Luke: What?  
Mark: Ryan was hot.

(He starts laughing at Mary's face. As he turns and looks at her. As she looks at him Veracity's trying to keep from laughing along with Julia and Sophie.)

Kate: Okay what?  
Mark: Mary had a crush on her.

(Mary looks at him as they start laughing again.)

Mary: I did not. 

(Mark looks at her and knows that look because it's the same look he gave Veracity while she was with Morgan but never said anything to due her relationship and even 

knows it because of how Kate would look at Sophie and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Hey babe can you take KJ?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She walks over to him and takes him from Mark. Once she has him Mark walks over to her. As he gets to her.)

Mark: You realize we're only messing with you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mary: I know that. It's just even if i had.  
Mark: Okay.  
Mary: It's not like she would of noticed.  
Mark: Why not?  
Mary: She was falling in love with Sophie. Like everyone else does.

(She walks off as Mark looks behind him at her and then to Kate then he walks off after her.)

Mark: Mary!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Mia fell in love with you and it had nothing to do with Kate.   
Mary: It kind of did.  
Mark: But she had eyes for you the minute she met you.

(Mary looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: I didn't know that.  
Mark: I did including her own parents and her brother.   
Mary: No wonder you guys gave her hell.  
Mark: She's a friend and it's fun. Mainly when her parents get in on the fun.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: It's okay to grow feelings or even to grow crushes on them. God knows I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime.  
Mary: Name one person you've had a crush on?  
Mark: She wears the white Canary suit.

(Mary looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: You had a crush on Sara Lance?  
Mark: I think the key question should be who doesn't have a crush on Sara Lance?

(She laughs at him.)

Mary: Kate doesn't.  
Mark: That's because Kate's happily married.  
Mary: She wasn't when she met her.  
Mark: That is true. She had crush on Kara Danvers.

(He looks back at her as she flips him the bird as Mary laughs at them.)

Mary: You two really are friends.  
Mark: Yes. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Like i said we all grow crushes on someone will those crushes ever turn into anything. Who knows.   
Mary: And you?  
Mark: I'm actually getting ready to marry mine.

(She smiles over at Veracity whose holding their son.)

Mary: You're a lucky man.  
Mark: That's what people keep telling me.  
Mary: What about Beca Mitchell?  
Mark: Oh Beca is a different story. You'd have to ask her.  
Mary: I mean't crush wise?  
Mark: Again you'd have to ask her. She did at one point date a guy.   
Mary: Jesse right?  
Mark: Yes. He was kind of a tool.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mary: She grew a crush on Calamity didn't she?  
Mark: Big time.

(They walk off back towards everyone laughing. As their walking back towards everyone an alarm goes off in Kate's office and they both rush off towards the stairs 

leading back up to the office. As they get up there they both stand on each side of the door and look around the office but don't see anything but then notice someone 

out on the balcony Mark walks over to it and walks outside as he walks out he sees her getting ready to run off again but he's able to stop her.)

Mark: Hey hey.

(She looks at him and Mark knows who it is.)

Mark: Ryan!

(She looks at him as Kate rushes out of her office and sees her there seeing her Mark turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I thought.  
Ryan: I don't know how.  
Mark: What?  
Ryan: I came too in the very same building you two were in and when i saw you two. I freaked out and ran.  
Mark: So you're the one who pushed me?  
Ryan: Like i said i saw you two and i freaked.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk off inside of the building. As they walk in Luke comes up out of the bat cave followed by the other's seeing her they all look at each other not sure of 

what to say.)

Luke: She's alive.

(Mary looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mary: I.  
Mark: She said she just woke up.  
Mary: So who the hell has been walking around using her face.  
Mark: I don't know.

(Then the person whose been using Ryan's face walks into the office getting them to all turn and look at her.)

Mark: Amila!

(She smiles at him as he puts the gun to her head getting her to back off.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her as Amila gets Mark in the side getting him to go over and she quickly runs off only to have Mia come off of the elevator gets her in the 

face sending her to the ground as she goes down Mark stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Nice timing Mia.  
Mia: You are right?  
Mark: Peachie.

(He looks down and sees the blood.)

Mark: Mary!

(She walks over to and helps him sit down as both Mia and William throw Cynthia's ex into the office.)

Kate: Tie the bitch up.

(They get her up and tie her up until the other Crows get here. Minutes later after the Crows arrived they arrested her and took off with her after leaving with her 

both Julia and Sophie followed after them. After getting her back to Crow Head Quarters and getting her booked in they headed back to Kane Tower and talked to Ryan 

some more who told them everything they needed to hear after hearing what they needed to hear they both left and then Luke got onto her case.)

Ryan: It's not like i wanted to make people think i was dead Luke. hell the entire time i was Batwoman you kept wishing it was Kate in the suit and not me.  
Luke: Now that's not true.  
Ryan: Isn't it. You show her hell of a lot more respect then you ever showed me. So yes i called someone in and told them to shoot me point blank in the chest.  
Mary: Why?  
Ryan: Because for over three months i got to be something and the minute she came back. I got tossed aside like i didn't mean anything to anyone. He even said that 

Kate's the real Batwoman and deserved to be in the suit. Not me. 

(Luke looks at her and then looks off.)

Ryan: I'm sorry if i made your guys life a living hell after i died. Hell even after she came back the Crows thanked me for taking up the suit until Kate came back.   
Kate: Wait the Crows?  
Ryan: Well more like two Crows.  
Kate: Who?  
Ryan: Your dad and Sophie.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow.  
Ryan: So like i said yes. I had someone shoot me. Because at least i'd know if anyone actually cared if i was dead or alive. But given how fast Luke jumped on my case.  
Luke: Now wait a minute.  
Ryan: For over a month you kept saying i didn't deserve to be in that suit.  
Luke: I.

(She gets up and walks out of the office as she walks out Mary walks past Luke and goes after her.)

Mary: Ryan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Ryan: What?  
Mary: I'm sorry.  
Ryan: Why you sorry?  
Mary: Just something i just felt like that's something that should be said.  
Ryan: Well don't be. 

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark watches how Mary's looking at her and then turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: So it was a lot more then just some crush.  
Mark: Yeah. You don't look at someone like that. If it was just a crush.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

A couple of days later.

(It's been a couple of days since both Mark and Kate found the Batgirl suit and since everyone found out that Ryan is alive and that she hired someone to go into the 

store and shoot which took everyone by surprise when they found out including Gabby who was around at the time of Ryan's death and very much like Mary took her death 

hard. And after learning that she's alive Gabby wanted to see her and went to the warehouse were she was but couldn't find her anywhere. So she turned and left the 

building to see her walking up to the warehouse.)

Gabby: Ryan!

(Seeing she smiled at her and walked up to her as she got to her she picked her up and held her.)

Ryan: Hi.  
Gabby: Hi. You been ignoring me.  
Ryan: I know i'm sorry. It's just i haven't really been the best head space.  
Gabby: Oh. Well i say you ignore uncle Luke.

(Ryan laughs at her as she puts her down and they sit down on the ground and talk. After talking with Ryan for a little bit Gabby walked back over to Kate's building 

and ran inside to talk to her mother. All of this is leading up to the day of Baby Ryan's first birthday over at Mary and Jacob's Penthouse people are starting to show 

up for the party as their arriving both Mark and Veracity walk off of it and see Mary moving back and forth between people talking and joking around with them seeing 

Mark and Veracity she excused herself from everyone and walked over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Mary: Hi. So many people came.  
Mark: I can see that.  
Veracity: Mia coming?  
Mary: No.  
Mark: Why not?  
Mary: Because we broke up.

(They both look at her and then at each other.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Mary: Thank you.   
Mark: Kate and Reagan here?  
Mary: Yeah they arrived twenty minutes ago.  
Veracity: Okay i'm gonna go and talk to them.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: I'll be okay.  
Mark: Mary!  
Mary: She broke up with me because she could tell something was off and she's right.  
Mark: About?  
Mary: Ever since we found out about Ryan being alive. I haven't really said much of anything to her.  
Mark: So she.  
Mary: She knew. And decided that.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Mary: It's not your fault. It's mainly mine.  
Mark: You can't help who you fall in love with Mary.  
Mary: I know that. But than again. Like i said the day we found out.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: I highly doubt she would of seen me the same way.

(Then she walks off to go and talk to some more guest as she walks off Calamity walks up to him.)

Mark: I didn't think i'd ever see someone so torn between the woman she had fallen in love with.  
Calamity: And for someone who took over the Bat suit while Kate was missing?  
Mark: Yeah. Cal she's really messed up.  
Calamity: How you think Beca felt when it came around to me.  
Mark: It was hard i know. But than again in a lot of ways. You made it really easy for her to fall for you.  
Calamity: How?  
Mark: Well for one thing towards the end you four weren't as big of bitches as you were at the start of.  
Calamity: I thought she was cute.  
Mark: That's not what you told me.  
Calamity: Okay shut up.

(He laughs at her as she walks off to go and find her wife. Then Mark sees Reagan and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. How's Mary?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She's good. For the most part.

(She nods her head at him. Then he looks down at the birthday girl.)

Mark: Ryan Ruby Kane you're as cute as the day you were born.

(He picks her up and holds her as she smiles at him.)

Reagan: She does love it when you do that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. I still can't believe she's a year.  
Mark: I know right. I mean i can't even believe that Kevin's gonna be four months.  
Reagan: I know they grow fast.  
Mark: They do. And for a year old she's still just as cute as her mama. Huh.

(She puts her head into his shoulder as Reagan looks off laughing.)

Mark: I mean't Kate.

(She smacks him getting him to laugh as his kisses her head then pulls away from it. As he looks over at Veracity and smiles at her and he points over at her.)

Mark: Whose that?  
RJ: Auntie.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan who looks at her in shock.)

Reagan: Oh my god. Kate!

(Kate turns and looks at her then walks over to her.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: Your daughter just said her first words.

(Kate looks at him and then laughs as he hands her to her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She smiles at hi.)

RJ: Hi.

(She smiles at her as Mark looks over at Veracity whose walked up to them and he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: That's cool.  
Mark: It is. But she called you Auntie.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as someone walks off of the elevator hearing it open Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: This would be a good time to introduce them.  
Kate: Yeah it is.

(Kate puts the baby down and she goes to walk over to her but RJ gets up and starts walking which surprises them all mainly the woman who had just walked off of the 

elevator.)

Ryan: Why hello cutie.

(She kneels over and picks her up to hold her.)

Kate: Ryan!  
Ryan: Hi. Whose the cutie pie?  
Kate: She's mine and Reagan's youngest.  
Ryan: You have another?  
Kate: Lily she's around here somewhere. Probably off with her sister somewhere. This is Ryan.

(She looks at her and then to Kate.)

Kate: RJ for short.

(Ryan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Ryan: You named her after me.  
Kate: We did.  
Ryan: Why?  
Kate: You're one of the big reasons why i got home to Reagan and Gabby at the time.  
Ryan: I did what i could the Crows did the rest.  
Kate: I know. But still.

(She smiles at her.)

Ryan: Well nice to meet you.

(She smiles at her as she plays with her neckless as she's playing with it Mary walks into the room and sees her there and then over to Kate.)

Kate: Do me a favor.  
Ryan: What?  
Kate: Go get the girl.

(She looks over at Mary and smiles as she hands the baby back over to Kate then she walks over to Mary.)

Reagan: Nothing like getting the girl at our daughters birthday party.  
Kate: Shut up Mary really likes her.  
Reagan: So it seems.

(Over by them Mary grabs her in and kisses her getting everyone to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: That was Beca at the final show of the tour.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I thought that was me.  
Veracity: You too.

(He gets her in the side making her laugh. Then they pull away from each other and Mary looks around at everyone.)

Mary: Shut up.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing. Through the day Ryan spends time with Mary along with her friends and family and spends time with her namesake who laughs at 

something she said as she spends time with them and gets to know both of Reagan and Kate's two other girls the more she spends with them the more the girls grow to 

love her including the one year old on her lap. Soon after getting to know everyone they cut the cake for the guest Reagan asked Ryan if she wanted to feed her and she 

said she would which got Kate to look at her and she walked over to them.)

Kate: Hey you little traitor.

(She looks at her and laughs as she took some of the cake and smashes it into her face which makes Ryan laugh at her.)

Ryan: Oh my god. Someone please tell me they got a picture.  
Luke: I did. And this is so going up in your office.  
Kate: Don't you dare.  
Luke: Where's Sophie?  
Kate: Luke!

(He walks off laughing at her face. As they run off RJ's laughing at what she did along with big Ryan who can't help but laugh at her hero whose chasing her friend 

around the Penthouse whose doing everything he can to try and send the picture to Sophie. But Kate's not letting him until Mark grabs the phone and sends it then he 

hands the phone back to Luke whose laughing at her face. Then he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and runs off with her on his shoulder yelling out my 

Batwoman which gets everyone laughing at her face. As their laughing Mary walks over to Ryan and sits with her and they start talking as their talking Reagan looks 

over at her and smiles as Mark puts Kate down and she starts beating on him making him laugh. As she continues to beat on him Mary continues on with her conversation 

with Ryan as their conversation continues she laughs at what she said. Then she kisses her again which gets Reagan to look off then looks at her again knowing that 

after five years Mary finally managed to get the woman she wanted. And she couldn't be happier about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because well Little Ryan is the cutest.


End file.
